Boyfriend Wallpaper
by White Crescent Moon
Summary: 'Whoever you put as the wallpaper on this phone, will fall in love with you.' Taking it as a joke, Sakura puts a group photo of Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji as her wallpaper. sasusakumany
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N: Because I got bored of writing a fic that wasn't in AU for once. **

**Boyfriend Wallpaper**

**Chapter One: Intro**

**000**

_Ploop!_

Sakura quickly slid her pants back on in horror as she glanced down at the toilet. _I…I only wanted to __**pee.**_

There, already sunk at the bottom of the toilet, was her precious and prized cell phone. It made a short, tortured sizzle sound before the lit up screen died and faded away.

She screamed.

"S…Sakura? Sakura, are you alright?" Ino knocked on the stall, anxiously. Then, she burst out laughing.

"You dropped your phone in the toilet again, didn't you?" She asked through a fit of giggles. Sakura unlocked the stall, frowning.

"I kept telling you not to put it in your back pocket," Ino said, gazing down at the dead cell phone in the toilet. The pink-haired girl pouted sadly.

"I didn't even do anything to deserve that…now he's dead!" She exclaimed, catching the startled glances of some of the people walking in or washing their hands.

"Ah, let's just leave it there and get out of here," The blonde replied as she grabbed her best friend's hand and guided her out of the public bathroom. She sat her down at one of the mall benches and patted her shoulder gently.

"Okay forehead, I'll buy you a crepe to make up for your loss, alright?" Ino offered, smiling. Sakura looked ecstatic.

"Really?" She asked, looking like an excited puppy. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Just wait here, and I'll be right back," Ino answered back as she skipped away. Sakura swung her legs back and forth, suddenly feeling happy. The dilemma of her phone was suddenly forgotten, and the thought of a delicious chocolate strawberry crepe filled her head.

Then, she wondered how Sasuke-kun was doing…

"Hey, girl. Excuse me?"

Sakura jumped up slightly, looking alarmed. She turned to her right to see that a business woman was sitting beside her. Her hair was short, dark brown, and awkwardly tied into a small pony tail. Despite this, she wore a smile as bright as the sun.

"Hello, I am Miki, and"—

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in any products," Sakura said quickly, bowing down slightly in apology. The girl merely smiled again. Sakura was beginning to have a bad feeling.

"You look like you just dropped your phone in the toilet," Miki pointed out, shaking her head and crossing her arms. The pink-haired girl widened her eyes.

"I…I do?" She asked, confused and blinking. Miki nodded.

"But you're lucky! I have a new phone with me right now, and it's free!" She announced giddily. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Um…what's the catch…?" She asked suspiciously. The girl's smile was starting to get on her nerves.

"Catch? There's no catch. I'll just give it to you for free, right now," Miki explained as she gestured to the suitcase on her lap.

"I don't know…" Sakura muttered. Miki snapped open the suitcase and Sakura stared at her wearily.

"It's really brand new, and the only one of its kind," She said persuasively as she held up the box. A picture of a pink phone was featured on the box.

"Only one of its kind?" The pink-haired girl questioned, perplexed.

"Yes, yes. It's the first one we're making, and we want to see if it's successful," Miki replied, now believing that she had caught the girl on the fishing line. But, she shook her head.

"So I would basically be used to test a product. I'm sorry, but I'm just not"—

"Oh, and there's a very special feature on this phone," Miki continued as if Sakura had never spoken.

"Look, I"—

"Whoever you put as the wallpaper on this phone, will fall in love with you."

"Seriously, I need to go…wait, wait, what?" Sakura asked, eyes widening. Miki beamed at her.

"Whoever you put as the wallpaper on this phone, will fall in love with you," She repeated like a recorded message. Sakura let out a short laugh.

"Sorry, I don't know what you take me for, but I"—

"You _do_ need a new phone, yes?" Miki surveyed.

"Well, yes, as soon as possible"—

"And you can't afford one at the moment right now, because Kakashi-san refuses to give you a raise, yes?"

"Yes, and…wait, how do you even _know_ that?"

"And you have a crush on Uchiha Sasuke-san, yes?"

Sakura's mouth now hung open in shock.

"Who…who _are_ you?" She asked, gaping. The business woman simply giggled lightly.

"Please test out the phone and see if it applies to your liking," Miki said as she set the box in Sakura's hands. The pink-haired girl could only stare as Miki closed her suitcase, gave her one last commercial ad smile, and walked away in a cheery fashion.

Now, she sat there, frozen like a statue, with a new phone in a box resting in her hands. Had the world gone insane?

She had regained her sense of reality when Ino showed up, holding two crepes.

"What the…where did that come from?" Ino asked, pointing at the box. Sakura gulped when she realized how dry her mouth was.

"I…I'm not even sure…this…this lady just showed up out of nowhere and handed it over to me for free. And she…she knew everything. She knew that I dropped my phone in the toilet, and she knew about Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-kun…and…I never even met her before until now!" Sakura blurted out. Ino looked at her uncertainly.

"And that's not it! She said…She said if I put someone as my wallpaper, they'll fall in love with me!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed. Ino laughed as she handed her her crepe.

"At least it was free," Ino pointed out as Sakura quickly devoured the crepe down. After she had eaten, she began to rip the box open.

"But seriously…fall in love…wallpaper? That's really far fetched," Ino said, smiling.

"Oh, remember that group photo from the Christmas party last year? That one with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Naruto? You should put that as your wallpaper!" The blonde suggested, now giggling again. Sakura smiled at the comic relief.

"I would, but I don't have my memory…chip…" Sakura went silent before looking towards Ino in horror.

Sakura's memory chip was already installed into the phone, along with a sim card.

"B…but the memory chip was just in the toilet…" The two girls looked at each other before shaking their heads, now refusing to question any of the logic.

"I…I doubt this'll even work, but here we go," Sakura said.

_File47929 applied as wallpaper!_

Sakura and Ino stared at each other before laughing.

"Hey, let's go to that one new store!" Ino said. Sakura nodded happily as she slid the phone into her front pocket.

"Okay!"

**000**

In all different directions, five specific boys were looking up at the sky in confusion.

**A/N: Uh oh. Looks like Sakura is going to be in a bit of a dilemma in the next chap, wink wink. **

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Usually, I update on a weekly basis. But since my laptop was in the shop, this update has been slightly delayed. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**Boyfriend Wallpaper**

**Chapter One **

**000**

"_I…I doubt this'll even work, but here we go," Sakura said._

_File47929 applied as wallpaper!_

_Sakura and Ino stared at each other before laughing. _

"_Hey, let's go to that one new store!" Ino said. Sakura nodded happily as she slid the phone into her front pocket._

"_Okay!"_

_**000**_

_In all different directions, five specific boys were looking up at the sky in confusion. _

**000**

"Ah…I _really_ want to keep shopping, but we have school tomorrow," Ino sighed dramatically. She swung the two shopping bags to and fro with increasing boredom.

Sakura cautiously pressed a button on her new phone, causing the screen to light up and the time to become visible. She was still uneasy with this new phone. Whenever she used it, even just to check the time, she felt as if she was being watched.

"Wow, it's already six," The pink-haired girl commented. The two girls exited the shopping mall.

"I know…this sucks. Do you need a ride?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled, but shook her head at the offer.

"It's alright. I'll take the bus," She replied. Ino rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not. C'mon, just let me give you a ride for once," The blonde begged. Sakura looked over to her best friend's car hesitantly.

"I would, but…we both live in opposite directions. It would be pretty pointless," She shrugged.

"Sa-ku-ra…we're best friends…" She whined back, clutching onto her sleeve while holding her two shopping bags in one hand.

"You don't need to give me car rides to prove that," Sakura joked. Ino pouted childishly.

"I'll be just fine," Sakura reassured. Ino caught the look in Sakura's eyes, and understood. She really wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Okay…say hi to mom and dad for me when you get back!" Ino said as she gave Sakura a suffocating hug. She giggled back.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura waved as she began to walk away. The blonde gave her a last wave goodbye as she passed by her in her car.

When the bus stop had come into view, the pink-haired girl realized that she didn't have any money left. She groaned in dismay as she squatted down in the grass. She rested her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands.

_I knew today wouldn't turn out to be that great…_

**Honk, honk!**

Sakura turned towards the sound, and saw Naruto waving at her enthusiastically from inside his car. She immediately smiled, got up and went inside the car.

"Naruto, you're such a life saver!" Sakura exclaimed as she propped herself up on the seat. He flashed her another one of his infamous grins.

"I had a feeling you'd need a ride," He replied. This reminded her vaguely of Miki, and she frowned.

"O…oh, really?" She asked. He shrugged casually as he began driving towards her house.

"Yeah, I don't know. It confused me. I guess it was just natural instinct?" He suggested. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yeah…I suppose so," She replied uncertainly.

"Oh, you got a new phone?" Naruto questioned. She was startled. She hadn't realized that her phone was in her hands at the moment. She smiled to cover up her mild surprise.

"Yeah, I dropped my other phone in the toilet. Some weird lady gave me this one for free," She explained. Naruto let out a short laugh.

"That's weird, but cool," He replied. Sakura frowned. Something about Naruto seemed…off.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…I've been thinking…" He started suddenly, snapping the said girl out of her thoughts. She merely stared at him, her eyes telling him to go on.

Naruto shook his head, and grinned again.

"Never mind, it's nothing," He told her. She titled her head to the side. Something was definitely up.

"Naruto"—

"Oh, we're here!" He said loudly, pointing happily towards her apartment.

"Right…well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Sakura told him as she gave his shoulder a thankful squeeze. He beamed at her, nodded and drove away.

Sakura crossed her arms. She and Naruto had been friends since elementary. Why would he start acting like that now? What was he going to say before? And why was he suddenly acting like he had a crush on her again? His crush for her had dissolved in middle school once he had started talking with Hinata. So, why…?

Sakura stared down at the pink phone in her hand. Oh no. This really wasn't happening. What that Miki girl said can't be true.

"_Whoever you put as your wallpaper on this phone, will fall in love with you."_

The phrase was repeated in her head over and over again. She started slightly when she realized that the cold was nipping at her through her clothes.

She quickly unlocked the door and entered her apartment. When she turned on the light, the smiling faces of her parents greeted her.

One portrait of them each stood beside the entrance of the apartment, along with the usual vase of flowers.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Oh, and Ino says hi too," The pink-haired girl smiled at the framed photos. They seemed to greet her back with their twinkling eyes.

She sighed as she plopped down onto the couch. The wallpaper dilemma was still getting to her. She was considering to believe it, but she had only witnessed Naruto, not the other four boys.

However, some part of her was secretly hoping that it was real.

**000**

When Sakura had arrived at school, she was instantly greeted by Ino's concerned and nervous facial expression.

"Sakura, Sakura, it's terrible!" She wailed. Sakura rose an eyebrow, curious.

"Did something happen…?" Sakura asked, fearing the worst. Ino nodded furiously.

"That whole wallpaper falling in love thing…I think it's real," The blonde said, causing her best friend to frown.

"What do you mean…?" Sakura questioned hesitantly. Ino pouted dramatically and Sakura noticed her eyes were shimmering slightly.

"Shikamaru…he **dumped** me," She admitted. Sakura's mouth hung open now.

"W…what? But you two have been going out since middle school!" She said loudly. Ino nodded, confused.

"I know, I know. But I know it's not his fault. When he broke up with me, he said it was because of _you_," The blonde explained, pointing. The pink-haired girl felt extremely guilty.

"You don't sound very mad…" Sakura commented.

"That's because I'm not. I know you're not a boyfriend stealer. I just have a feeling it has to do with your new phone," Ino said. Sakura smiled lightly at her. She was suddenly glad to have such a good friend.

"I think you're right. Last night, I didn't have money to go on the bus, and Naruto just showed up out of nowhere in his car. And when he was driving me home…it…it was like he wanted to _confess_ to me," She explained. Ino snapped her fingers.

"It's the stupid wallpaper. You know, I'm more concerned for you right now. I know once this whole thing is over, Shikamaru'll come crawling back to me. But at the moment, there are like, five guys who are swooning over you, forehead," She said, grinning despite the recent loss of her boyfriend. Sakura sighed.

"Then again…it was _my_ idea…" Ino added, laughing nervously.

"I'll just change the wallpaper then!" Sakura said brightly as she whipped out her phone. She changed the wallpaper to a photo of her and her parents. Since they were gone, and they already loved her, what harm could that do?

The two girls exchanged smiles of triumph as they walked to their first period class together, arm in arm.

From a distance, Sasuke was watching her. He was looking at her differently than he had before. He frowned. Something was wrong.

_**Yesterday**_

_Naruto was eating his usual afternoon instant ramen snack. He was sitting beside an open window, eating happily and calmly. _

_Then, a sudden thought struck him, and he even dropped his chopsticks. He stared out at the sky beyond the window, mouth ajar. _

_Sakura. He mind was being plagued by Sakura. Her face. Her smile. Her laughter. He thought his crush for her had ceased back in middle school, but it seemed that he was mistaken. He really thought he and Hinata—_

"_Dobe?" _

_Naruto turned to face Sasuke, who had also been staring out the window at the blue, cloudy sky. The two looked slightly dazed. _

_Naruto ignored Sasuke for the moment to rummage through his wallet, searching for that photo of himself and Sakura from last year. He found it, and had never found the pink-haired girl so stunning. _

_He was surprised to find that he would rather stare at Sakura than stare at the ramen sitting on the table, which had suddenly turned suspiciously dull._

"_I…I think I like Sakura-chan again," He blurted out to the Uchiha. Sasuke had quickly regained his composure and was now coolly raising an eyebrow. He made no comment back. _

_Something strange had happened. He too had started to think about Sakura. He thought about her many facial expressions, her silly actions, her bright smile whenever she said his name…_

_He shook his head. Something wasn't right. The fact that both he and Naruto had both stared out the window, and had both thought about Sakura at the same time wasn't normal. Besides, Naruto even had Hinata. With this in mind, he knew for sure that something wasn't right. _

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets in an annoyed fashion and followed her.

**000**

"Hello, Haruno. You look rather…pretty today."

Ino looked more shocked than Sakura did.

Neji. Hyuuga Neji had complimented Haruno Sakura.

"H…hi…Neji…san…uh…" Sakura replied awkwardly. His simply rose an eyebrow towards her. Sakura wanted to run. _Far_ away.

The whole class was staring at them in silent awe.

"Freaking Hyuuga! You just want to keep her to yourself!" Someone cried out. Sakura and Ino turned to see Kiba rushing towards them, glaring at Neji.

"I merely complimented her, Inuzuka," He commented back, crossing his arms arrogantly. Kiba gritted his teeth together.

"If you're assuming, then you must be the one who wants to keep her," Neji added, beginning to smirk. Sakura was starting to feel a little dizzy. She swayed slightly in her spot, and Ino quickly put her hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. Why hadn't changing the wallpaper worked?

"I…Ino-pig…it's _real_…" She mumbled before she blacked out.

**000**

When she woke up, she could feel someone tenderly touching her forehead.

"Ino…?" She whispered as she fluttered her eyes open. It wasn't Ino. It was Sasuke.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Sakura began shouting as she instantly sat up. Her head was pricked with pain, and she winced. But she didn't want to see Uchiha Sasuke acting nice and complimenting her. Seeing Neji do that was already horrific enough. Though she did like the Uchiha, she would rather see him show affection with actual feeling, not because of a fall-in-love-wallpaper.

Sasuke sighed. "Idiot," He mumbled.

"Don't sit up so fast or else you'll faint again," He told her as he touched her shoulder. The pink-haired girl quickly flinched away.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm really, _really_ sorry," Sakura blurted out, frowning. He cocked up an eyebrow.

"So you _did_ do something," He stated. She looked at him in surprise before nodding timidly.

"Explain," The Uchiha demanded. She took in a deep breath, and began by taking out her cell phone.

**A/N: As you can see, I've decided not to make the boys love bound idiots. I decided to go along and have them act like how I think they would if they were actually in love. (Ex. Kiba makes it obvious, while Neji is being a bit more subtle). **

**Also, although this story is mainly sasusaku, there will be plenty of fluff between Sakura and the other boys later, I promise ;)**

**Thank you very much for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:**

**Boyfriend Wallpaper**

**Chapter Two**

**000**

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm really, really sorry," Sakura blurted out, frowning. He cocked up an eyebrow._

"_So you did do something," He stated. She looked at him in surprise before nodding timidly. _

"_Explain," The Uchiha demanded. She took in a deep breath, and began by taking out her cell phone. _

**000**

"…and that's what's going on right now. I have no idea what to do anymore," Sakura said once she had finished telling Sasuke about the wallpaper. She told him about how she dropped her phone, and how she met Miki, the mysterious woman. She told him how she and Ino had thought the whole thing was a joke and had put a group photo of the boys as the wallpaper.

Sasuke was silent at first, but he wasn't looking her strangely. He nodded slowly, taking all the information in.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the door of the nurse's office burst open. Naruto and Kiba were there, shoving each other and panting heavily.

"I got here first!" Naruto yelled out. Kiba glared at him. "I did!"

"**I** got here first," Sasuke snapped at the two, annoyed. Sakura wasn't surprised like she should have been when Shikamaru and Neji also walked into the nurse's office.

"Feeling better?" Neji asked as he observed her face closely. She blushed when his face came so close to hers.

"You look red. You're not getting sick, are you?" Shikamaru asked calmly as he put a cool hand against her forehead. She blushed even harder at this. She was recieving way too much attention.

"And what was _teme_ doing with you here all alone?" Naruto demanded hotly. Sakura felt like she was going to faint again. She turned and was shocked to see that Sasuke's cheeks were pink.

"Look, you guys. This whole thing is just because"—

Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Her eyes widened and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"It wouldn't make much of a difference even if you told them," The Uchiha told her. Kiba rose an eyebrow at them.

"Told us what?" He asked suspiciously. Sakura looked to Sasuke for help.

"If we told you that Sakura actually likes _me_," He lied without hesitation. Sakura turned florid again as the rest of the boys began to cause an uproar.

"What? You really don't like the teme, right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said desperately as he grabbed onto her hands.

"I think the Uchiha's just being too hopeful," Shikamaru said, scowling. Neji nodded calmly in agreement.

"Will you guys just get out? She needs rest," Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms.

"As long as you go away too! We're not leaving Sakura alone with you again!" Kiba yelled out, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sasuke cursed under his breath and stepped towards him to deliver a threat, but Sakura quickly clutched onto his arm.

"It's…okay," She told him. He stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"Okay. Let's go," He muttered as he exited the nurse's office. They all exited hesitantly, giving her hopeful looks before leaving.

Sakura sighed heavily. She stared down at the phone, and was left to think things over by herself.

**000**

"Eh? Fesitval?" Sakura repeated. Ino nodded, smiling happily.

"We discussed it in class while you were gone. We all split into groups, and I put you in the same group as me," Ino told her brightly.

"Oh, thanks. What group is it?" She asked curiously. Ino grinned mischievously.

"Love coupons," She declared. Sakura gaped at her. "W…what?"

"With all these guys liking you, I thought it would bring in good business. Most of them are just small things though, like give a hug, a kiss on the cheek, or a picture. One of them says 'kiss from Sakura' though," Ino explained cheerfully.

"I'm pretty sure those guys will waste their money just for that one," She added, completely ignoring Sakura's protests.

"Oh, and Ten Ten, Hinata, and Temari are in our group too. Hopefully, they don't kill you…" The blonde spoke, worried. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Why would they do that?" She questioned. Ino sighed.

"Ten Ten likes Neji. Hinata likes Naruto, and that annoying slut Temari likes Shikamaru. But those guys like _you_ at the moment. Don't worry, I'll be there the whole time," She reassured. Sakura frowned. Ino was right.

She hadn't only been the cause of Ino's broken relationship. She was also causing trouble for the other girls. She _had_ to do something about the wallpaper business. And _quickly_.

"Anyway, you were out for a while. It's lunch already. You want to go off campus for lunch today?" Ino asked, quite excited. Sakura shook her head.

"Sorry, Ino-pig. I just don't feel like it today. I don't even feel like eating at all…" She said truthfully. Ino crossed her arms, frowning.

"Ah, okay. Hmm…how about we go start on our stand for the school festival then?" The blonde suggested hopefully. Sakura noticed that her best friend was honestly trying to cheer her up. She smiled lightly.

"Okay," She replied, putting a bright smile on Ino's face. The two girls locked arms as usual and made their way to the classroom.

**000**

"Oh, hey, Hinata," Ino greeted as she and Sakura entered the classroom. Hinata was squatted down, already taping together the stand of their display. Ino put a hand on her shoulder in approval.

"You _would_ be in here working on the project already," She joked as Hinata returned her comment with a light giggle. Then, she pulled on the tape, and the last of it rolled off into her hands.

"Ah…" She whispered in dismay. Sakura stood up instantly.

"I'll get more tape," She chirped. The Hyuuga girl smiled at her gratefully. "Ano, thank you," She replied as the pink-haired girl exited the classroom.

Sakura walked with a certain bounce in her steps as she ambled over to another classroom to obtain more tape. When she opened the door, she knew she had made a terrible mistake in volunteering herself for the task.

Shikamaru was seated at one of the few school desks in the classroom, lazily painting a banner which was most likely for the festival. No one else was in the room. He looked up, and she thought that when he noticed her, his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…hello, Shikamaru," Sakura greeted as politely as she could. He nodded with a grunt before returning back to the banner which was spotted with random strokes of orange, glittery paint.

"You wouldn't know where the tape is, would you?" Sakura asked as she scanned the shelves.

"Third shelf to the left," He answered automatically. She shuddered slightly at his tone. He sounded like he didn't want her around.

Quickly, so she could escape the suddenly thick aired classroom, she grabbed the first roll of duct tape she saw, and dashed towards the door. As she opened it, she heard him say, "Wait."

Sakura turned around, silently fearing the worst.

"Um…yes?" She asked, standing awkwardly. He stood up and began walking towards her, without a word. Her grip on the roll of tape tightened.

Silently, he stood directly in front of her. He gingerly took the tape from her hands and tore a piece off. She titled her head to the side in confusion.

"Uh…what are you"—

He slammed the piece of tape on top of her head, causing her to yelp. His cheeks were tinted with pink as he kept his large hand on top of her head. She looked up. With the thought of her bright, green eyes meeting his, he looked away, embarrassed.

"You should…keep your head together," Shikamaru muttered as his hand dropped down and settled itself into his pocket. She blushed lightly.

"A…alright," Sakura whispered before scurrying out of the door. She left the door open, but she didn't hear it being closed as she ran on.

**000**

"Here's the tape! Oh"—

Sakura cut herself off when she saw Naruto standing beside Ino and Hinata. The pink-haired girl instantly looked towards Hinata, who was looking slightly flustered in Naruto's presence.

"Sakura-chan! I missedddddd you!" He cooed as he ran towards her. She clumsily side stepped on a whim, causing him to crash into a wall, and her to trip gracelessly onto the floor.

"Ouch! That really hurt…" He mumbled as he rubbed his newly bruised forehead. Ino cringed at the scene, and hoped that Hinata wouldn't suspect anything, especially Naruto's new feelings.

Ino quickly helped Sakura up. She stumbled up, and nearly fell again. She cursed lightly when she took a step. She limped. _Great_.

"Here's the tape…" Sakura sighed as she handed the roll of tape over to Hinata, who was staring at Naruto with deeply concerned eyes. The pink-haired girl rubbed her knee, wincing.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I noticed my own pain too much that I didn't even notice yours! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. His face was too close for comfort, and she felt like shrinking away.

"I'm fine, really," Sakura said quickly. She looked towards the female Hyuuga, who was humming while contently taping things together.

"You should stay here and help Hinata with the display!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed. Naruto shook his head instantly.

"But you're hurt, and I saw you limp. Maybe I should carry you to all your classes?" He suggested.

"N…no! It's okay! It's fine! I can walk!" Sakura began panicking. Ino was resisting the urge to slam a hand onto her forehead. Naruto titled his head to the side.

"You sure? You're not heavy at all, if that's what you're worried about," He told her, beginning to grin. She shook her head, trying to offer him a polite smile.

But before she knew it, he had lifted her up, bridal style.

"See? Not heavy!" He said, beaming down at her. She grimaced.

"Oh, does it hurt this way? I can carry you some other way!" He said loudly. She shook her head again, irritated.

"Naruto, you can just put me down," She sighed. She guiltily pretended not to notice Hinata's hurt stare.

"Nope! I'm taking you to your next class, whether you like it or not!" Naruto yelled before skipping out of the classroom. Ino could only stare in silence as they rounded the corner and disappeared.

**000**

Sakura was hidden in a corner, outside the school. School had ended about ten minutes ago, and when the bell had rung, she dashed outside and decided to hide from any of her brand new suitors.

However, she wasn't surprised in the least when someone actually found her.

"Is it comfortable there?" Sasuke asked, standing in front of her with her arms crossed. She pouted towards him.

"You know, you're the only one who still seems to be logical while in love. Naruto and Kiba turned into over-caringly freaks, Shikamaru turns into some super awkward guy who says cheesy metaphors, and Neji…I don't even want to start…" She groaned before stuffing her face in her hands.

"Well, you could start by getting up," He pointed out pointedly. Sakura got up from her crouched position, wincing when she felt a sudden pang of pain from her leg. He frowned.

"What happened there?" Sasuke asked. She looked down to be greeted by a purple bruise on her knee. She sighed.

"I escaped Naruto," Sakura muttered. He smirked lightly.

"Do you have any ideas on how to break this curse though?" He asked. She frowned lightly. _Curse_. He had said the word curse. Was it so bad that he has fallen in love with her? Was it really necessary to call this whole thing a curse? Was it really that bad?

"I…I don't know," Sakura replied truthfully.

"You said someone gave it to you? And that it's the only one of its kind?" Sasuke surveyed. She nodded, not really sure where he was getting at.

"Call customer service then. It should automatically be in your contacts," He stated. Sakura felt dumb. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

Hastily, she took her phone out of her pocket and instantly went to her contacts. Sure enough, in glowing savior letters, read 'customer care'. She looked up at him, beaming.

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her smile, and quickly looked away, embarrassed.

Sakura looked back to her phone with an expression of determination. The call was only one press of a button away. Maybe this whole thing could be solved just by this one call.

She took in a deep breath before lightly tapping the green call button. She held the cell phone against her ear, and waited.

**A/N:**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: This took me a while because I've been so distracted lol. I hope you enjoy!**

**Boyfriend Wallpaper**

**Chapter Three**

**000**

_Hastily, she took her phone out of her pocket and instantly went to her contacts. Sure enough, in glowing savior letters, read 'customer care'. She looked up at him, beaming. _

_Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her smile, and quickly looked away, embarrassed. _

_Sakura looked back to her phone with an expression of determination. The call was only one press of a button away. Maybe this whole thing could be solved just by this one call. _

_She took in a deep breath before lightly tapping the green call button. She held the cell phone against her ear, and waited. _

**000**

"Hello, you have reached customer service! How may I help you?" The voice was sickly sweet and noticeably sugar coated.

Sakura cringed. The voice was so painfully familiar.

"Miki?" She spoke first. There was a slight pause. It was as if she was a computer, calculating something.

"Hello, Sakura-san! How do you like the phone? Is there a problem?" She asked. Sakura cast Sasuke a nervous look. He returned it with a subtly determined nod.

"Actually, I wanted to ask about the _boyfriend wallpaper_," She hissed the last part, embarrassed. Another pause. Another "calculation".

"I see. Is something wrong with it? Did it not work?" Miki asked. She didn't sound concerned in the least. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Well…it's sort of a dilemma. I kind of put a group picture of five different guys, and now they all love me," She stated, trying to speak as calmly as she could. She was desperately hoping Miki would actually give her a logical solution. Instead, the girl gave a tinkling laugh.

"Oh, the solution is fairly easy!" She exclaimed, causing the pink-haired girl to give a relieved sigh.

"All you have to do is kiss one of them, and the spell will break amongst all of them!"

"_What_?" Sakura screamed. Sasuke gave her a slightly startled look, and she shook her head quickly.

"I…I can't _do_ that," She told Miki over the phone. Miki laughed lightly again.

"Oh, you're so silly! Of course you can! But make sure you don't tell any of those boys how to break the spell! If you do, then they'll be in love with you forever," She explained carefully.

Forever. Forever. _Forever_.

Even over the phone, Sakura could tell that she was probably smiling pleasantly with herself.

"T…thanks," Sakura gritted out before hanging up. She looked towards Sasuke. Soon, her stare had traveled down to his lips, which looked soft and extremely perfect—

She yelled out in frustration. He rose an eyebrow at her. "What?" He demanded. She frowned.

"I…she…she said I have to figure that out myself," She lied guiltily. Sasuke sighed, and ruffled his hair in slight irritation.

"But thanks for the great idea anyway! Well, I'm going to go home now, so if you'll excuse me"—

Sakura made to whip around and power walk to her apartment, but Sasuke clutched tightly onto her wrist.

"I'll walk you home," He stated casually. Although she really wanted to accept his offer, she knew it was only because he was in "love" with her. Then again, the two had been friends for years. He would always walk her home back in middle school.

"Okay," She decided, smiling warmly at him. He blushed lightly, scoffed, and pulled her along as he walked forward. It was comforting, his presence. Despite his terrible social skills, Sakura honestly loved being around him, even if no conversation was exchanged.

Before she knew it, they had arrived in front of her apartment. He finally released her wrist. It felt as if she had taken off a very heavy watch.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him as she walked towards the door.

"Will you be able to sleep tonight?" He asked. She froze. His question reminded her of the night her parents had died. She wasn't able to sleep. Then, she had heard the sound of a honking car, and went outside to see Sasuke there. She stayed in his house with his family for a whole week. Her eyes grew hot suddenly, but she shook them off.

"Yup! I'll be just fine!" Sakura assured him. Sasuke stared at her uncertainly.

"If you need anything, just call," He told her as he turned around. Sakura couldn't help it. It was too much to resist. She jogged over to his retreating figure and hugged him from behind. She felt him stiffen and then quickly relax.

"Sorry…I just…" She blurted out, embarrassed as she slowly let go of him. He looked mildly surprised.

"It's a thank you. Thank you for always being with me, Sasuke-kun," Sakura explained, beaming. He studied her expression carefully.

"Just a thank you? Only as that?" He questioned, catching her off guard. She frowned as an awkward silence settled itself between them. Her eyes finally met his.

"I…you…I have to go," Sakura excused herself quickly as she made a dash for her apartment. She wasn't all that surprised when he didn't run after her. When she made it inside and locked the door, she looked out the window to see that he had disappeared.

She exhaled deeply, calming herself down. Everything was still too difficult to believe. The fact that five boys had recently fallen in love with her still hadn't sunk in completely.

At least she knew how to break the "curse" though. It seemed simple. However, kissing someone was definitely easier said than done. They were all quite handsome boys with impressive talents and interesting personalities. It would be easy to lure any one of them into a kiss.

Naruto would probably be the easiest. The problem was, Sakura could honestly only see him as a close friend, like a brother. The fact that he was cute and good boyfriend material never left her mind, but she just wouldn't be able to bring herself to actually touch his lips with her own.

Next in line would have to be Kiba. He was adorable, and she had to admit, amazingly hot. His hair would always be ruffled in all the right places, and his smile could light up a whole room. However, even though it didn't look like it, Kiba was a sensitive guy, and using him would be too much for Sakura.

Shikamaru seemed harder to get to than both Naruto and Kiba, since he was just more mature. He was attractive, and he probably has one of the best bodies between all the boys. Sakura just couldn't imagine actually kissing him though, especially since he's Ino's.

Neji was most likely out of the question. Sakura always believed that he and Ten Ten belonged together, and she's still keeping to that. Besides, kissing him would probably be the most awkward thing Sakura would ever have to do.

And Sasuke…

She frowned. Why was it that whenever she thought of this whole dilemma, Sasuke would always be the first to pop into her head? Sasuke knew the feelings were artificial. There was no way he would actually lock lips with her.

With many thoughts still in her mind, she curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

**000**

_A few days later…_

"It looks amazing!" Ino exclaimed as she observed their newly finished stand for the school festival. The stand was painted white, with light pink polka dots. A banner on the front read "Love Love Tickets!" with many hearts scattered around it.

Sakura landed her hands on her hips before sighing in relief. She dropped the large paint brush into the bucket and smiled contently.

"Temari, did you print out the tickets?" Ino asked, turning around. The other blonde nodded, holding up stacks of tickets that were bonded together by rubber bands.

"Ohh, this is really nice quality paper," She commented as she held on to one of the stacks. Temari crossed her arms.

"I only use the best," She replied smugly, earning a forced smile from Ino.

"Hinata, you don't mind the tickets I set you up for you, do you?" The blonde changed the subject quickly, looking towards the shy girl. She observed some of the tickets, and blushed. Sakura felt bad. Hinata had probably imagined herself with Naruto.

Sakura peered over the girl's shoulder and read some of the tickets.

_Grab a snack with Hinata-chan_

_Hug Hinata-chan_

_Shoulder massage from Hinata-chan_

This whole thing was all quite embarrassing.

"I wonder what kind of stand the boys set up," Ten Ten stated randomly. Ino grinned.

"I heard from Naruto that they're making a ramen stand. Actually, he said that the other guys didn't really care. They just wanted it done," The blonde informed with a quick shrug.

Suddenly, the door opened quite abruptly, and Sasuke stepped into the room. The girls all glanced towards Sakura, who frowned lightly.

"Yes?" Sakura asked. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go," He told her simply, nodding his head towards the door. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"Eh?" She questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"School's over. Your display's finished," Sasuke explained. Ino sighed and nudged the girl forward.

"_Go_," She whispered. Sakura gave her a hesitant look before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room with the Uchiha.

"Is there a reason why you picked me up?" Sakura asked, a little suspiciously. He shook his head.

"Maybe it's the fact that I love you"—

She flinched at the casually said statement.

"Or maybe I just really felt like it," He finished, glancing at her subtly. Nonetheless, she smiled softly at him, thankful.

Bits of small talk were exchanged as they exited the school, and then,

"This curse is really a hindrance."

Sakura's head snapped up as he said this.

"It's not that I dislike you, it's just…" Sasuke sighed heavily. Sakura nodded slowly. He was terrible at explaining his feelings. But one thing was certain. He probably didn't have any genuine feelings for her.

Sakura grasped onto her phone from her pocket and squeezed it tightly. She was hoping it could just break into a million tiny pieces, and this whole thing would be over.

With that in mind, she squeezed the pink phone one last time before thrusting it outwards onto the street. Sasuke stared, slightly astonished. The phone's screen cracked considerably, and it lay on the gravel, broken into many pieces like Sakura had hoped.

"I hate it too," She began, as she willed herself to keep the coming tears in. Sasuke said nothing as he clutched onto her hand and walked her home slowly. They still said nothing, and the silence was almost enjoyable.

When they arrived in front of the apartment, Sakura gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"Is the curse…?"

"It's still here," He replied in a sort of mumble. She frowned guiltily.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Sleep well tonight," Sasuke told her as he left. Sakura quickly entered her apartment, muttered a greeting to her parent's portraits and flopped onto the couch.

"Yo!" Kiba said loudly as he appeared from her kitchen. She screamed and threw a pillow at him on impulse.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked as he recovered from the violent pillow throw. She huffed out, irritated.

"How did you _get in_?" She demanded.

"From the window," He replied giddily as he jerked a thumb towards the direction of her room.

"Your under garments are really cute. They're **pink**," Kiba grinned. She was both mortified and slightly amused.

"And…" He trailed off when he saw that he eyes were noticeably teary. He instantly jumped to her side.

"A…are you mad that I broke in? Did I say something wrong?" Kiba interrogated with a look of deep concern. She wiped her eyes hastily and shook her head.

"It's okay Kiba. I was already like this before I noticed you in here," Sakura answered back truthfully. He frowned and reached over to pat her head.

"Are you…okay?" He asked uncertainly. She looked up at him and quickly studied his facial expression before nodding. The feelings he carried for her were fake. She had to stop over thinking everything.

Suddenly, he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny figure tightly. Her breath caught up in her throat for a while before she swiftly learned how to breathe again.

Maybe this whole really was what Sasuke described it as: a curse. It really was terrible. If she found out that she was forced into love with someone, she would be angry. She felt extremely guilty in Kiba's arms. He could be doing something more useful at that moment, but he was here with her. Then again, if it weren't for the curse, no one would be here comforting her.

She slowly eased into Kiba's arms and rested her head against his chest. She cried silently when she realized that if it weren't for the curse, she wouldn't need to be comforted anyway.

**A/N: I promise more fluff in the future :3**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'll try to update sooner next time, haha. **

**Boyfriend Wallpaper**

**Chapter Four**

**000**

_"Are you…okay?" He asked uncertainly. She looked up at him and quickly studied his facial expression before nodding. The feelings he carried for her were fake. She had to stop over thinking everything. _

_Suddenly, he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny figure tightly. Her breath caught up in her throat for a while before she swiftly learned how to breathe again. _

_Maybe this whole really was what Sasuke described it as: a curse. It really was terrible. If she found out that she was forced into love with someone, she would be angry. She felt extremely guilty in Kiba's arms. He could be doing something more useful at that moment, but he was here with her. Then again, if it weren't for the curse, no one would be here comforting her. _

_She slowly eased into Kiba's arms and rested her head against his chest. She cried silently when she realized that if it weren't for the curse, she wouldn't need to be comforted anyway. _

**000**

_Ringgg, ringgg ringgg!_

_Hi, this is Sakura. I'm probably not home right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you some time soon! _

_BEEEP. _

"Good morning, Sakura-channn! Get up! I don't want you late to school! I want to see you as soon as possible!" Naruto's loud voice rang throughout the apartment. He laughed happily and fully before the loud click sound was heard.

Sakura groaned as she rolled out of her bed. She landed on the floor was a loud thud and groaned again. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"_Hold on, I'll cook you something for dinner, okay?" Kiba asked as he withdrew from the hug. Sakura nodded silently. As he left into her kitchen, she turned on the TV. She switched it onto a news channel and opted to watch it blankly. A girl killed her boyfriend with a box of chocolates...a species of penguins were going extinct...a train full of people disappeared..._

_A few minutes later, Kiba returned with a bowl of hot ramen. She noticed that he only made one for her, which meant—_

"_I kind of have to get going now, Sakura-chan. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Be happy, alright?" He said, patting her shoulder and smiling gently at her. His smile just melted her heart. It still managed to look full and sincere, even if it was just a lie. _

"_Thanks, Kiba," The pink-haired girl said, nodding. He beamed again. _

"_Well, I'm off!" Kiba called out before the door was closed. Sakura picked up the chopsticks, broke them in half, and slowly ate the ramen. _

She sighed heavily before standing up and getting ready for school. When she passed by her bedside table, she froze. She thought she was imagining things, or perhaps dreaming.

Her pink phone was on the bedside table, gleaming and shining new. She screamed loudly.

**000**

Sasuke arrived in front of Sakura's house a few minutes before she had discovered the phone on her bedside table. He parked his car in front of her house, got out, and leaned against the wall next to the front door. He put his hands in her pockets and proceeded to waiting patiently.

Then, he heard a scream.

Sasuke instantly went to open front door, though he doubted that it would actually be unlocked. To his surprise, the door opened easily. He put a mental note in his head to the remind himself to scold her for that later.

"Sakura?" The Uchiha called out as he jogged into the house. Everything looked alright so far.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura shouted back. As she was going to run _out_ of her room, Sasuke was going to run _in_ to her room. The two collided into other roughly. Sasuke tipped backwards and Sakura tripped forwards.

The Uchiha grunted painfully as Sakura landed on top of him. When the two clashed eyes, they both blushed instantly. She was wearing a thin shirt, short shorts, and apparently, she wasn't wearing a bra—

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, shaking his mind away from _other_ things. She nodded as she gulped nervously and moved off of him. He brushed his shirt off, embarrassed.

"I heard you scream," The Uchiha pointed out. She frowned.

"Right…" Sakura muttered. She held up the phone which had been in her hand the whole time. His eyes widened slightly.

"How did it…? Did you buy a new one or did _she_ give another to you?" Sasuke demanded. She sighed and shook her head in dismay.

"I have no idea. It was just on my bedside table when I woke up. It's brand new and my memory card's in here again," The pink-haired girl explained as she glared lightly at the phone.

"She probably got in through the door. You left it unlocked," Sasuke told her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Oops…" She said. He sighed, frustrated. Then, an idea made its way into his head.

"You should probably move in with me again. It's not safe for you here," Sasuke suggested. However, Sakura didn't really like the sound of that.

"What? You seriously think Miki might try to hurt me?" She asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes. And you're an idiot. You might leave a window wide open next time," He snapped. She finally decided that there was no way she could change his mind.

"Alright…" She replied reluctantly. Sasuke nodded in approval. "Now, go get ready for school."

Right after school had ended, the Sasuke drove her back to her apartment, had her pack her things, and went on to his house.

She stared at the large house, remembering the times when she had visited. She hadn't visited in a while, so she had a nostalgic feeling.

Sakura saw the window curtain move swiftly, and then the door was thrown open by Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. She ran to the pink-haired girl with open arms.

"Sakura-channn! You're back!" She cried out, smiling like a teenage girl. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took Sakura's luggage out of the car.

"So have you finally decided to marry this disappointment of a son?" Mikoto asked, still beaming radiantly.

"Ahh…no, it's not like that…" Sakura replied shyly, embarrassed. She didn't know how to explain to Mikoto about the circumstances. _Oh, I just forced your son into love with me with the press of a few buttons. No big deal. _

"She has a persistent stalker," Sasuke cut in. Sakura shot him a grateful look. His mother gasped and rose a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my! Sakura-chan, you should probably live with us forever," She suggested cheekily. Sasuke didn't knew whether or not he regretted his decision.

**000**

Sakura had settled in quickly. She still remembered the room she had been in last time, and Mikoto helped her unpack her things there.

"Oh, so it's true."

Itachi stood against the door frame, arms crossed. Sakura beamed at him.

"Hello, Itachi-kun! Sorry for the intrusion," She greeted. He nodded back, but didn't smile.

"Did something happen again?" He asked. The last time she was here, it was because her parents had died. He was concerned. Sakura pressed his lips into an uncertain line.

"Sasuke-chan said that Sakura-chan has a stalker," Mikoto exclaimed, beaming. Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"What kind of stalker?" He questioned suspiciously. Sakura wasn't very sure what to say.

"A desperate one," Sasuke cut in as he entered the room. Itachi nodded slowly.

"Hm…I knew you'd have a stalker sooner or later," The older Uchiha said, shrugging slightly and earning a nudge from his younger brother. The pink-haired girl giggled.

"Sakura, I set up the bath. You should go while the water's still hot," Sasuke told her before walking off. Mikoto put her comforting hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"Ah, you should go soon. Your shoulders feel so tense. I'll unpack the rest for you, okay?" She said cheerfully. Sakura nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san," She said as she picked out a pair of pajamas. She trudged down the hallway slowly, dragging her feet. Everything still felt a bit unreal, and it was almost painful.

She remembered when she had walked down these same hallways a few hours after her parents had passed away. She had cried so hard, that she sat down and fell asleep there.

She shook her head quickly as she placed herself back into the present. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things.

**000**

Sakura sighed as she entered the warm bath water. She giggled when she realized that he had used something to make the water lavender scented. She leaned her head back, and began to think.

She had to kiss one of the boys to break the curse.

The pink-haired girl frowned at the sudden thought. If she was strong willed enough, she could just walk over to Sasuke and kiss him right now. But things just couldn't logically work like that.

Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura? It's been an hour already," Sasuke's voice was heard. Sakura gasped as she sat up quickly.

"Sakura? Are you"—

The doorknob was turning.

"Ah, don't"—

Sakura screamed when Sasuke's widened eyes landed on her body.

"Get out! Out, out out!" She shouted as she ducked underneath the bath water.

"Idiot, you're going to drown"—

She felt herself being lifted up and screamed again.

"What are you"—

"You were going to drown"—

"I wasn't, I just"—

She finally looked him in the eye, blushing furiously. To her surprise, his blush was almost as strong as hers.

"Sorry, I…" He wiped his hands on his shirt, looking away. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her.

"You shouldn't stay in for too long," Sasuke advised before awkwardly leaving the bathroom. She was silent before she harshly gripped onto the towel and let out a cry of frustration.

**000**

"Is Sakura up yet?" Sasuke asked quite groggily as he picked up a slice of toast. Itachi snorted quietly. Sasuke rose an eyebrow towards him.

"She left for school already," Itachi supplied, beginning to smirk. Sasuke cursed lightly as he spread some jam over the bread, grabbed his backpack and quickly left the house, leaving Itachi to his smirking.

Sasuke power walked all the way to Sakura. He knew that she was an extremely slow walker when she was on her way to school.

"Sakura," He called out. She turned around and smiled lightly at him, much to his surprise. He thrust the toast into her hand.

"You didn't eat breakfast, right?" Sasuke asked. She nodded before gratefully biting into the toast. He casually put his hands into his pockets and turned to look at her, nibbling peacefully on her toast. It was a pretty cute sight for him.

"The festival's coming up soon," Sasuke pointed out. She nodded. "Mhm."

"Are you"—

"Sakura-channn!"

Sasuke groaned lightly. There was Naruto, apparently. Sakura was instantly tackled into a tight hug, and began choking lightly on the bread. Sasuke patted her back roughly, and glared over at the estatic blond.

"Calm yourself, dobe," He said, irritated. A hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kiba looking crossly at him.

"Stop touching Sakura," He declared. "You made her cry," He added. Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Hey, teme wouldn't make Sakura-chan cry!" The blond said loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was slightly surprised that Naruto didn't believe Kiba, since the matter concerned herself.

"Kiba, I thought I already told you it wasn't him," Sakura sighed, putting a hand on her hip. Kiba stuck his tongue out childishly.

"I know. I just like messing with the damn Uchiha," He replied, earning a slightly painful nudge from the said Uchiha.

"Aren't we lively this morning," Neji commented dully as he joined the group. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"You sound more pissed off than usual, Neji," He said, pondering the thought. Neji sighed and shook his head.

"Some girl yelled at me yesterday. I told her I don't know who she is, but she keeps saying that I do," He began explaining. For some reason, Sakura felt a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, hey, there's Shikamaru!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing at the boy who was currently closing the door of his house. He spotted the group of five and snorted softly.

"Having fun this morning?" Shikamaru asked Sakura, patting her head. She blushed lightly, something Sasuke didn't fail to see. She merely giggled back to Shikamaru, and nodded happily.

"What were you saying again, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked Neji, trying to detach himself from the pang of jealously he had just recieved. Neji put his hands into his pockets and looked towards the sky distantly.

"Some girl I don't know said that I do know her," He repeated, just as dully as before. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's her name?" He asked suspiciously. He was probably also feeling the premonition that Sakura had.

"Ten Ten," Neji replied, frowning. Sakura froze. What was Neji talking about? Of course he knew Ten Ten. Before this whole cell phone wallpaper curse, the two had been flirting, and possibly in love. Before..._before_ the wallpaper curse. What was happening?

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks of worry and maybe a bit of fear.

**A/N: Well, something fishy is going on, and Sasuke is set to find that out. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: I doubt anyone reads this anymore, but just in case, here's a recap:**

**So basically, Sakura took something for granted, put a group photo of five boys on her cell phone and caused them to fall in love with her. Only Sasuke knows what's going on so far. Sakura found out that in order to break the curse, she has to kiss one of the boys, but they can't know that. The festival is coming up, and all the boys are anxious to ask her. Lastly, Neji has forgotten who Ten Ten is, which is the doing of the curse. **

**Boyfriend Wallpaper**

**Chapter Five**

**000**

_"What were you saying again, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked Neji, trying to detach himself from the pang of jealously he had just recieved. Neji put his hands into his pockets and looked towards the sky distantly._

_"Some girl I don't know said that I do know her," He repeated, just as dully as before. Sasuke narrowed his eyes._

_"What's her name?" He asked suspiciously. He was probably also feeling the premonition that Sakura had._

_"Ten Ten," Neji replied, frowning. Sakura froze. What was Neji talking about? Of course he knew Ten Ten. Before this whole cell phone wallpaper curse, the two had been flirting, and possibly in love. Before...before the wallpaper curse. What was happening?_

_Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks of worry and maybe a bit of fear._

**000 **

"Neji…but y…you and Ten Ten"—

Sasuke quickly nudged Sakura roughly, silencing her. She glanced up at him with a questioning look. Neji looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"_Do_ I know Ten Ten?" Neji asked. Sasuke shrugged casually while secretly squashing Sakura's foot to keep her from blurting out.

"I guess not," The Uchiha replied. By now, Sakura had tears in her eyes from the pain, and Sasuke retaliated, feeling slightly guilty.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, once he saw Sakura's teary-eyed face. She nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I just got something in my eye," She lied before shooting Sasuke an angry glare. He promptly ignored her and continued to walk on.

"**Sakura, the festival's"—**

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji all exchanged certain stares as they all said that sentence simultaneously. Sasuke scoffed lightly at them.

"Let's go to the festival together," Sasuke said, teasing the other boys. Tension instantly flared up. Sakura sent him another light glare. He was definitely not being a help this morning.

"Oh, sorry, I was already going with someone else," The pink-haired girl said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow.

"You're kidding," He scoffed. She gave him a quick wink and gestured to the other boys.

"Nope. I'm really going with someone else," Sakura lied charmingly. Naruto gripped onto her arm, catching her off guard.

"B…but we were supposed to go together, Sakura-chan! I even had a schedule planned out!" He whined. Sakura flashed him an apologetic look.

"If you're not going with Sasuke, then who _are_ you going with?" Neji demanded, crossing his arms suspiciously.

"It's a secret," Sakura chirped before walking ahead of them. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Where was she going to find a fake date?

However, there were more important things to think about other than the festival. Neji had forgotten about Ten Ten. His whole memory of her had vanished. The two had been friends since grade school, and he couldn't remember anything of their relationship. If this was the curse's doing, then something worse could happen to all of them. Sasuke frowned visibly.

**000**

"Oh, the festival's already the day after tomorrow! I'm going insane!" Ino sighed, ruffling her blonde hair. The girls were currently in the classroom, adding final touches to their stand.

Ten Ten was bluntly thrusting glitter at the stand with an emotionless face. Sakura cast her a nervous look. She hoped that Neji hadn't said anything about her being in the situation.

"Hey, Ino. I haven't seen you and Shikamaru together lately. Did you guys break up?" Ten Ten asked. Sakura froze. A flash of dark emotion went through Ino's eyes, and she frowned.

"We're just…taking a break," The blonde replied. She was hurt, Sakura could tell. Ten Ten stopped throwing glitter.

"He hasn't…said anything about _forgetting_ you, has he?" She questioned further. Ino gave Sakura a curious look before answering.

"Well…I haven't really talked to him in a while," Ino said cautiously. Ten Ten dropped the whole cup of glitter.

"Sakura, what do you think of this? Isn't it strange?" She asked innocently, turning to the pink-haired girl. She gulped and shook her head.

"N…no…I…" She started, but didn't know what to say. Temari and Hinata were watching on intently.

"How about you, Hinata? Has Naruto talked to _you_ lately?" Ten Ten continued. Hinata blinked, slightly confused.

"N…not often…" She admitted. Ten Ten scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course. You know, there's something wrong with all the guys," She stated. Sakura didn't say anything, afraid to bring attention to herself.

"You're probably just mad because Neji rejected you," Temari smirked while the brunette shot her an angry look.

"I-I'm not. And he didn't just _reject_ me. He said he didn't _know_ me," Ten Ten explained, half shouting now. By now, Ino was clearly giving Sakura a look that said 'explain-everything-to-me-now.'

"Then he said he's 'in love' with someone else," Ten Ten spoke while her eyes dangerously flared towards Sakura. She flinched. She had no idea that Ten Ten could be this frightening.

"Oh, Sakura, can you go with me to get my notebook really quick? I think I forgot it back in the choir room," Ino said, quickly clutching onto the said girl's arm and dragging her outside forcefully.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" The blonde asked once they were at the end of the hall. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Honestly, I have no idea," She finally admitted, frowning deeply. Ino mirrored her expression. She began pacing around.

"This isn't good. Sakura, don't you know how to break it?" She asked quite desperately. Sakura nodded quickly after realizing that she had forgotten to tell Ino. She looked around, making sure that none of the boys were around.

"I have to kiss one of them. But you can't tell them that. If one of the boys finds out how to break the curse, it can't be broken anymore," She hissed. Ino sighed in relief, much to Sakura's surprise.

"Then just do it," She stated, grinning. She blushed back.

"It's not that simple! I mean…" She trailed off nervously. Ino rolled her eyes knowingly.

"You have five different boys to choose from. Actually four, since I hope you're not counting Shikamaru," The blonde said, sticking her tongue out. Sakura giggled, calming down.

"Of course not. But really, when I kiss someone, I want it to be for a good reason," She explained carefully. Ino huffed.

"This **is** a good reason. You have to get these guys off your tail or else Ten Ten will murder you," She pointed out, crossing her arms. Ino was right. Sakura had to end things quickly before something bad happened.

"At the festival…! At the festival…I'll try to…" Sakura trailed off, pouting and sighed. Ino put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't force yourself too much. I guess it just takes time. Just don't take too long. I want my Shika-kun back," Ino said jokingly. Sakura managed to laugh along with her.

**000**

"Oh? A festival at school?" Mikoto questioned before a large cat-like smile swept over her features. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke cringed visibly.

"You told _her_?" Sasuke asked, looking over uncertainly at his plotting mother.

"Sasuke-chan will be there too, won't she?" Mikoto asked, now smiling innocently.

"Yes, but we probably won't even get to see each other since we'll be busy with the stands," He replied. Itachi scoffed.

"So you _do_ want to see her," His older brother stated calmly, still staring straight at his book. Sasuke scowled at him.

"I never said that," He said back, crossing his arms. Itachi smirked.

"But you implied it," He countered back. Sasuke threw a pillow in his face and cursed at him.

"Speaking of which, where is little Sakura-chan right now?" Itachi questioned as he placed the pillow back in its original spot. Mikoto turned to her youngest son with a curious expression.

"I think she said she was staying behind at school for tutoring," Sasuke replied coolly before turning away. Mikoto looked worried.

"It's already five. Don't you think you should go pick her up, Sasuke-chan? After all, what if she's flirting with another boy right now?" She asked, pouting. Itachi simply nodded in agreement. If Sasuke wasn't affected by the curse, he would've said no. Or not.

He stood up hastily and walked out the door without a goodbye. Mikoto smiled triumphantly.

"Mother…it's only four o'clock," Itachi commented after happening to glance at the clock. His mother's smile widened.

"He doesn't know that."

**000**

"I'll walk you home, Sakura-san," Neji said after closing his chemistry book. Sakura nodded in dismay. Even after an hour and a half of tutoring with Neji, she still couldn't understand a thing.

"I can try tutoring you again next week," He offered kindly as he shrugged his bag onto his shoulders. She smiled up at him gratefully.

"I'd like that," She replied as she bounced up onto her heels and walked with him out of the door. She sighed.

"I'm really sorry though, Neji-kun. You have to stay with me here just to try and tutor me…and I can't even understand anything," Sakura frowned. He shook his head.

"It's really alright. I have nothing else to do anyway," He informed her before offering a very slight smile.

"I enjoy your presence," He commented out of the blue. She blinked towards him, slightly confused.

"Ano…thank you…" She replied uncertainly. He glanced down and looked back up instantly, as if nervous.

"May I…hold your hand?" Neji asked gently. Sakura nearly gaped. Hyuuga Neji was asking if he could hold her hand. He certainly was going insane through love.

"No," Another voice scoffed ahead of them. Neji and Sakura both looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of them, arms crossed. Neji began to glare at him.

"I was not asking you," He said harshly before swiftly grabbing onto Sakura's hand. Sasuke straightened up.

"She didn't even answer yet, Hyuuga. What gives you the right to hold onto her hand?" He demanded. Sakura merely looked back in forth, growing anxious.

"I am sure that she would have answered yes," Neji stated calmly as he smugly tightened his grip around her small hand. She bit her bottom lip.

"Bastard"—

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sto"—

"Hm. High school boys really _do_ cause a lot of trouble, don't they, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke sighed at the familiar voice as he turned around. Neji slowly released Sakura's hand.

"Now, why don't you hold onto _my_ hand?" Itachi asked, almost happily, as he grasped onto her hand. He led her away from the arguing boys, smirking all the while.

"I thought you would bring her home safely, Sasuke-chan," Itachi commented mockingly. Neji smirked suddenly.

"Hm. See you later, _Sasuke-chan_," The Hyuuga said before taking his leave. Sasuke gritted his teeth before speedily catching up with Sakura and his older brother.

"I could've handled that," He pointed out. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, with your fists probably. I handled that merely with words," He replied.

"You can let go of her hand now, you know," Sasuke muttered moodily after a while. Itachi smiled.

"I'd rather not. Sakura's hand is very soft," He said, causing the girl to blush lightly. Sasuke gritted his teeth lightly. He walked quickly to her side, and grasped onto her other hand, catching her off guard. She whipped her head up, eyes wide. Itachi smirked.

"Don't give me that look, Itachi," Sasuke snapped, looking in any direction except at Sakura. She smiled softly at him as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

And they walked the rest of the way like that. Sasuke would get into an argument with Itachi once in a while, with Sakura merely giggling at them.

After a strangely delicious dinner and a hot, relaxing bath, Sakura was heading towards her room, deciding to finally call it a day.

"Are you…going with any of the guys to the festival?" A voice questioned her. She turned around and wasn't at all surprised to see Sasuke standing there, looking awkward and embarrassed.

"Oh…um, no, I'm not. I figured that I'd be really busy with the stand, so I decided not to go with anyone," The pink-haired girl replied while casually drying her hair with her towel. He hesitated.

"Okay. Just…making sure," He replied slowly.

"But…well…if I have some time, we could probably go get some dango together," She offered, smiling. He blinked, mildly surprised.

"I'd like that," Sasuke replied without thinking. She beamed at him.

"Alright. Let's work hard at our stands then!" Sakura announced, bunching her small hands into fists. He nodded as she swiftly disappeared into her room.

Sasuke stared at the door of her room before sighing heavily.

**A/N: I don't know what to do anymore, hahaha…**


End file.
